Lovely Nightmare
by bitcheslovedicks
Summary: When Kiyo gets the letter from her lawyer, she didn't expect anything. In the blink of an eye, her life changes when she finds herself owning a house, and living with vampires.


**Chapter One**

It all started when my uncle had given me that letter. It was in a crisp, white envelope, and several stamps were attached at the back neatly. Of course, I was surprised, since I had seldom gotten a letter. The last letter I got was from the court, explaining that I was my own legal guardian.

I quickly tore the envelope apart, and read the letter. My eyes widened as I read about the document stating that my grandmother had given her own house to me. I was shocked by the fact that I _had_ a grandmother, and gotten a sinking feeling as I realized that she died before I even met her.

"What is it?" said my uncle as he took a sip of his coffee.

I looked at him hesitantly, then handed him the letter. He took his time reading it, taking what seemed like hours. Finally, he put the letter down and looked at me. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I was thinking, maybe I should go move in the house. I've been living with your family for too long, uncle. I must have been quite a bother," I said.

"Of course. But remember, you can always come back."

"Thank you, uncle."

"The house is old, and people claimed that they have seen ghosts wondering around the area," the realtor said as we walked towards the house.

"It would be better if you just sold the land. You can use the extra money to go to university. You _are _planning to go to university, right?" my lawyer asked.

"I'm planning to be a lawyer after I graduate," I replied back.

"Yes, that is going to take a lot of money, especially in this economy," the lawyer said.

"Here we are," said the realtor.

We were standing in front of a rusty, metal gate. Behind it, I could see an old house, surrounded by the black trees and the dark clouds. My body shivered, and it was not from the cold air.

"How scary..." I murmured unconsciously.

"Rumours say that people have seen blood-stains and someone wandering around here," said the realtor once again. "So, should we go back?"

I ignored the Realtor and tried to open the gate, but it wouldn't budge. I could see that the doors haven't been opened for a long time, and it was stuck. Without thinking, I kicked the door as hard as I could, and it broke down onto the floor with a loud, "clank". I found the two men staring at me.

"S-sorry, the gate wasn't opening properly, so I-I. It's just a habit," I stuttered. "I wonder if I can live here."

"You want to live here?" said the realtor loudly.

"Well, I already left my uncle's place, so I'm going to stay here tonight," I said as I started walking towards the house. It was true. Even though uncle had said that I was welcome any time, I knew that the rest of his family wasn't too fond of me. Also, it would take another two hours just to get to his house, and by then, it would be past midnight.

As I walked into the mansion, I noticed that parts of the house were breaking down, and plants were growing on the brick walls. Inside was worse. Although it was grand, the royal red paint was peeling off, and spider webs covered the corners of the room. Surprisingly, there was barely any dust covering the creaking floor, as if someone had recently cleaned it. The giant room looked naked, and I was scared to climb on the rotten stairs. "I guess I can't live here, after all," I thought to myself.

Suddenly, a loud, girly shriek was heard behind me. I looked back, only to see the realtor on his knees. "Someone was holding my leg," he claimed.

"Oh, it's just stuck to the floor," I pointed out. Actually, I wasn't too sure. I just said that to make myself believe that this house wasn't haunted. I put my hand on the floor, only to find it wet. "Great, the roof must be leaking," I thought. I looked at my hand, only to find something red. "Blood?" I thought. Suddenly, a chill went down through my spine, but before I could say anything, millions of bats flew at us. I could barely hear my own screams as it was drowned by the sounds of the fluttering of the bats' wings.

And then, I saw someone. A boy. A very attractive boy, actually. He looked at me calmly on top of the stairs, as I stared at him wide-eyed.

Finally, the realtor and the lawyer seemed to notice him as well. "Who are you? There's no trespassing here!" the lawyer shouted at him.

"Trespassing?" the unknown boy said.

Before I could understand what was happening, the boy disappeared from the stairs, and appeared behind the realtor. "What the-" said the realtor. But before he could finish the sentence, the boy slashed his long, sharp hands at the man, and blood seemed to explode.

The lawyer ran to the realtor, and the boy disappeared once again. He stood in front of a wall made entirely out of glass. His figure had the appearance of a vampire as blood covered all his clothes. I could see his sharp fangs as he opened his mouth, as blood dripped slowly down to his chin.

He started moving again, and the lawyer quickly ordered for us to run. I started running, but he was too fast. "The rumors are true," I thought, "this house is haunted...by vampires." I was suddenly grabbed by the boy, and his mouth was almost touching my neck. I could hear him panting loudly, and I thought that I was for sure going to die.

"No, I'm not going to die like this," I thought. I quickly grabbed his hand and twisted his whole arm, pulling it to the floor. He tumbled across my back and landed harshly at the ground as I sat on my hands and knees.

"Kuroboshi-sama!" said a loud voice. A man with long blonde hair came over to the boy. "Don't push yourself. You're no better than a human right now," he said.

"Another guy? Who is it now?" I thought. I quickly looked around the room in panic for my lawyer and realtor, but they were long since gone. Those bastards have already left me in this haunted mansion for me to die.

"How dare you," said the boy as he touched his head in pain, "Katsuragi Kiyo."

I looked at him in shock. How did he know my name?


End file.
